


Of Claddagh Rings

by ImReallyFrickinTired



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I gotta make them happy, It's all fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21981520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImReallyFrickinTired/pseuds/ImReallyFrickinTired
Summary: "Your ma gave this to me on my 18th birthday... cause she knew I'd give it back to you.." - It's Christmas time at the Compound, and Steve gets a surprising present.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	Of Claddagh Rings

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's grammatical errors, I'm sorry. I wanted to get this up before Christmas.. but uhh that didn't happen, ANYWAYS ENJOY IDK IF THE FORMATTING WORKED OR NOT EITHER

It was late, late enough that Steve was pretty sure it wasn’t actually Christmas Day anymore. However, Steve was content. Idly leaning back against a couch that held Natasha and Sam. He felt warm and happy inside in a way that he hadn’t during Christmas in a long time. 

Since his mother had died Christmas lost most of its magic. Granted after that he had Bucky, and they did the best they could. He even went with him a few times to go to Springfield to visit the extended Barnes’s with Bucky’s parents and sisters. When they went to war, they had the Howling Commandos and they did what they could to make the holiday one of their better days on missions. 

Now he was with the Avengers, his friends. He felt a wave of companionship and love for his teammates on the happy holiday. He had Bucky back too and his world had righted itself again. They were just finishing opening all the gifts, the small mountain of boxes and presents having turned into an ocean of ribbon and wrapping paper. They all sat beneath a massive 25 ft Christmas tree decorated in all the Avengers ornaments that they could possibly find on the depths of the internet. Of course they had to go mountaineering to get through the massive pile, and that had taken the better part of a few hours to open. Especially since they hadn’t started until after dinner when stragglers like Scott, Rhodey, and Peter could join them, which resulted in lots of complaining from parties such as Clint, Natasha and Tony. 

When they did finally get around to opening the gifts, Steve was happy that so many of his presents did so well. He’d always tried to make something instead of buying anything since he was little, sure it was generally cheaper, And him and his ma never had the funds for anything. But he also felt like it meant more than any other gift he could buy, and seriously, what could you buy a billionaire like Tony Stark? Turns out the toolbox Steve painted over with metallic red and gold with iron man flying around saving the day, did just the thing. Of course he didn't say that, just kept inspecting it and wouldn’t let anyone touch it. So Steve counted that as a win. 

Clint kept reciting action lines from the two page comic of Lucky the one eyed Pizza Dog, explaining that it was clearly the best gift, purely based on material. Bruce thanked him softly for the collection of calming abstract paintings and optical illusions. Thor clutched the flask painted over with a beautiful galaxy so close to his chest Steve vaguely wondered if it would break. He seemed enthralled by the idea that the pigments glowed in the dark. Natasha wouldn’t stop staring at the painting as tall as her, a ballerina practicing at the barre. Sam held onto him for a good few minutes after the pencil portrait of Riley was revealed. A calligraphy set of Sokovian sayings for Wanda. He even made gifts for newer members too, the old new york skyline for Peter. Painting on the hilt of a military grade knife for Rhodey, and a cute comic style drawing of Scott and Cassie, that he pretty sure made Scott cry in the bathroom for ten minutes.

There was also, of course, Bucky’s gift. 

Bucky curiously opened the book wrapped in newspapers, and a leatherbound book poked out. Steve fidgeted and waited as he opened it. Filled with pictures of the two of them, the Howling Commandos, and portraits and drawings of Bucky’s family. He had grinned and teared up, causing everyone to wonder what the hell could be in the book that could make the Winter Soldier cry. He nodded to Steve and carefully turned it around, introducing them all to his mother, father, and three sisters. Everyone was pretty much crying by the end and Bucky had been determined to curl into Steve’s side for the rest of the night. 

He greatly valued all the gifts he received too, even the gag ones. Smiling and laughing with everyone else. Whispering jokes and memories in Bucky’s ear to make him smile and laugh. Watching everyone as the sun set and the light dimmed. 

Now it was late enough that most had all gone home, it was only those who actually lived at the compound that remained in front of the tree. Steve checked his watch to see how late it actually was and discovered that yes, it was well past midnight, and already well on the way into two in the morning. But they were all done with the presents, so perhaps he could finally retire to his room. His teammates seemed to have the same idea, most were already getting up to leave. Wanda already asleep in Visions lap on another couch, and Thor dozing in a chair.   
Bucky got up and stretched. Steve grinned and poked the small bit of skin poking out from under his shirt. Bucky swatted his hand and walked away from him as Steve gave a short laugh. Bucky couldn’t help but smile and look away. Watching as the others started on their separate ways. 

“Wait wait, there’s one more,” Bucky said, reaching under the tree for something Steve couldn’t see. 

Clint groaned. “Seriously? Who could it possibly be?” 

“Catch Stevie,” Bucky said tossing it to him. Steve frowned. Bucky rolled his eyes. “Oh c’mon lighten up, I think it’s gonna be a good one,” Bucky said, watching him. 

“Is that because it's from you?” 

“Maybe?” 

Steve rolled his eyes and slowly unwrapped the box.

“Faster, I want to go to bed,” Sam complained, gently kicking Steve in the back. 

He swatted at him. “Then go to bed, no ones stopping you.” Moving away so neither him or Natasha was peering over his shoulder. 

“Nah I wanna see what your boy got you,” 

Steve and Bucky both scowled at the same time, 

“You know they’re scary when they do that,” Sam mumbled to Natasha. 

Steve went back to the box, undoing the wrapping and ribbons to finally opening it. His eyes widened and he immediately ran his finger over the familiar object.   
“I thought she lost this..” He whispered, looking up at Bucky in disbelief. Bucky shook his head. Kneeling down in front of him. “Where did you get-” 

“Storage,” 

“What?” He asked, incredulous, his eyes full of tears, the rest looked on in hushed whispers. Who was she? Peggy maybe? 

“Your ma..” Bucky started softly. “Gave it to me on my 18th birthday,” Bucky’s hand covered Steve's, own, seeing it shake. And Steve stared back at their hands, which held his mother’s Claddagh Ring. A band of Celtic Knots with two hands holding a small heart, a crown placed on top. A traditional symbol of love and friendship. But it showed something so much deeper between Steve and Bucky. His best friend continued. “Cause she knew I’d give it back to you,” Bucky gently took apart their hands and offered him the ring. It was not just a token of Friendship, or love.. It was a lifetime of companionship deeper than the one they already possessed. 

“So, what do you say?” 

“Oh you fucker,” He said pulling him close and taking the ring.

“Is.. that a yes?” 

“Shit Barnes, yes it's a fucking yes.” He said, holding him close. 

Bucky grinned, gently kissing his temple. 

“Uhhh. Someone wanna tell me what just happened?” Tony asked. Starting at the couple. Steve flipped him off. The ring sitting on his left hand. 

“Is that a fuckin ring?” Clint gasped. Running up to meet them and stirring Thor along the way. 

“No way man!” Sam Said standing. “Congrats!” He Said. 

Bucky stood up and tugged Steve along with him. 

“What he proposed and I missed it?” Tony asked. 

“I think we all missed it.” Natasha Said. 

“I don’t believe I heard any question regarding a proposal.” Vision said. Watching them curiously. 

“Is this a common custom?” That asked. “What exactly is friend James proposing?” 

“To marry him. I think.” Wanda Said. Sitting up and yawning. “Congratulations.” 

Steve grinned at Bucky. “Thank you..” He said softly. Natasha grabbing his hand to inspect the ring. “And it was your mother’s?”   
Steve nodded.

“I had them extend the band, add a couple more knots..” Bucky said, “although if youda stayed small it’d work fine,” 

Steve slapped the back of his hand against Bucky’s chest. “Shut it,” 

Natasha smiled. “Well, good Job James, you finally got him,” 

“Nah, I’ve had him for awhile, now it’s just paperwork,” 

“Just paperwork?? Nope you're getting a whole ass wedding, now,” Tony said. 

“Wait Tony,” Steve reached for the phone, tony was typing on. “It’s two am. Just wait?” Tony reluctantly nodded. Thor pushed passed tony to hug him, and squeezing him and Bucky so tight Steve couldn’t breathe. 

“This is a momentous occasion!! I am so happy for you two, you are great comrades and friends.” 

“Thanks” Bucky wheezed. Bruce patted Thor’s arm. “Let them breathe there, Thor” Thor released them, 

“Ah, my apologies friends.” 

“It’s alright, Steve said, smiling at them all. “Thank you, thank all of you..’ He said, 

“What for?” Sam asked. “This is great, man,” 

He exchanged a glance with Bucky.   
“Your support.. Not like we woulda had that way back when..” Bucky said, nodding to them all. Steve watched his friends’ faces as they nodded in realization. 

“Well we’re happy for you both,” Natasha said 

“I think this calls for-” 

“Clint NO,” 

“A Group HUG!!” Clint said, launching himself from the couch and practically tackling the two super soldiers. Thor reacting first and joining, soon everyone was in on wrapping their arms around the lovers. 

Steve and Bucky squirmed, but they were both laughing. And why shouldn’t steve be laughing. Steve was happy, the happiest he felt in a very very long time. He was engaged, and he was with his family. 

“Think this is the best Christmas you’ve had?” Natasha asked curiously as his friends freed him from the massive hug. 

“I dunno the one in 1944 was-” 

“Oh shut the fuck up, Rogers.” Bucky snapped, 

“What?” He said grinning. 

“You and that stupid-” Steve kissed him. 

Bucky promptly stopped chiding him. 

“Oh god now we have to deal with more PDA.” Tony said groaning. 

They both flipped him off. 

“Hey you're stuck with us now, Buckaroo,” Tony said. 

Steve pulled away to glance at his fiancé. “Oh like you weren't before,” 

“I go where you go pal,” He said, keeping his arms around him. Gently resting his forehead against Steve’s. “till the end of the line,” 

“Till End of the line.” He whispered back. The heart on the ring catching the glimmering Christmas lights, and making the 26th one of the happiest days of Steve’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! you got to the end of the pure fluff!!! I hope you enjoyed. Also I may or may not have thrown in there a little easter egg to The Not-Christmas Not-Truce of 1944 dropdeaddream. idk how to embed links. This is the first time I'm Posting. But I hope you liked it. comments and kudos always apprecimitated. :) Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
